Drugs
A pill master is divided into nine levels, and only when one is above the ninth level does one have the right to receive the title of great pill master. Great pill masters are also divided into nine levels, and only when one is greater than the ninth level does one have the right to join in the pill king tests. Only when one passes those tests does one have the right to be hailed as a pill king.” In the world of pills, pills were divided into mortal, spirit, saint, true saint, earth, and heaven rank pills. In addition, each rank was further divided into lower, mid, and upper rank levels. Saint rank pills corresponded to the origin realm of cultivation, and true saint to the sage realm. Medicine Goddess Smile (天仙笑): Tasteless, odorless powder to aid the pleasure between men and women. Once imbibed, the masculine, yang energy within one’s body will be elevated to an explosive level and it must be vented on at least five girls. Created from nine items of extreme yang that are all incredibly lewd in nature Mind Enchantment Powder (迷神香): Given to Dan Fei by Ye Chonglou, she used it to put the adult spirit creature guarding the babies to sleep One Buddha Powder (一佛散): A type of mind calming medicine twice as effective and at half the price of similar products on the market Spirit Restraint Powder (鎖靈真一散): Prevents person afflicted from gathering their qi Pills (medicine) Pills: Specially refined medicine in the shape of a ball Dao of pills: The art of researching and refining pill medicines Aeonian Dream Pill (大夢千秋丹): to temper the consciousness and strength of heart Great Dao Berserk Pill (大道瘋魔丸): A pill that enables true qi masters to double their strength or more in a short period of time Pill of Dragon and Tiger Blood (龍虎化血丹): Qi replenishing pill from the Pill King Garden in an attempt to supplant the Hall of Healing Divine Returning Qi Pill (一神回氣丹) Ennearune Heaven Grievance Pill (九紋問天丹): Upgraded version of Hexarune Dragon Pill, specifically used in tribulations Five Dragons Opening Heavens Pill (五龍開天丹): Offers ninety percent surety that no accidents will occur when assailing the spirit realm. It coalesces the five types of qi within a person’s body and helps them cleave open the spirit ocean Four Seasons Eternal Spring Pill (四季常青丹) Hexarune Dragon Pill (六紋玄龍丹) Heavenly Karma Pill: Gold standard for healing physical hurts. Jiang Zheng holds a 60/40 split with the Hall of Healing Immutable Profound Heart Pills (不動妙心丹) Jade Iceheart Pill (碧玉冰心丹): Soothes burns Origin Fostering Pill (培元丹): Enhances the effects from cultivation in the origin realm Peaceful Ruler Pill (明王凈心丹): Clears away internal demons created by cultivation deviations Profound Celestial Pill (仙靈柔玄丸): Pill Trial Warrior (試丹勇士): A high risk profession undertaken by low level practitioners looking to make a quick buck with no hope on the path of martial dao. They would test pills on themselves whenever a new one was introduced. Renewal Purity Pill (洗塵素心丹) Seven Star Coalescence Pill (七星聚元丹): Will instantly recover half of your origin energy after prolonged battle Six Daos Pill (六道丹): A pill that soothes the soul and calms the heart Spirit Consolidation Pill (固靈丹): Quickly raise a spirit realm cultivator’s level like the Divine Fruit from the Precious Tree of the Rosy Dawn Sun Moon Pill: Grants long life. The Celestial Emperor refined it for Jiang Chen so that he could enjoy life as long as the sun and moon Vast Ocean Pill (滄海丹): A qi replenishing pill that can instantaneously recover forty to fifty percent of a practitioner’s true qi Vitality Pills (正氣丹): cures poison Yang Coalescence Pills (聚陽丹): Dispels frigid air Heroic Sage Pill- It was similar to the Spirit Consolidation Pill of the spirit realm and Origin Fostering Pill of the origin realm. ☀the key ingredient Sage Fledgling Grass Pinecrane Pill Hoarcrown Supreme Mystery Pill can give you a twenty to thirty percent higher chance of breaking through one of the three most precious pills that Pillfire City possessed Heavencloud Ganoderma can be used to refine the Emperor Supremacy Pill Eight Treasure Cordyceps, on the other hand, is the main material for the Emperor Ascension Pill Deviant Pill Faction Skyheart Nirvana Pill was the most widely circulated among them Hexarune Black Dragon Pill widely applicable to sage realm cultivators looking to break through the shackles of martial dao. Heptarune True Dragon Pill was useful for sage realm cultivators in their breakthrough into the emperor realm.